Labyrinth, Harry Potter style
by princess-holz
Summary: What happens when you take the HP books and the Labyrinth movie? You get this story, starring Hermione as the lead role. 1st HP ff, r&r!
1. The Wish

**Chapter One: The Wish**

Hermione is in the park with her cat, Crookshanks. She is acting out her scenes from her favourite story; 'Labyrinth'. The church clock strikes seven and she realizes she's late. She runs home, closely followed by Crookshanks, and a mysterious owl she has yet to notice.

"Where have you been?" her stepmother (Karen) asks. "You're over an hour late!"

"I'm sorry!" Hermione replies, not entirely sincer. Hermione didn't really like her stepmother, but she put up with her for the sake of her father.

"Look, me and your father rarely go out..."

"You out every week! And I'm stuck here babysitting! It's not fair!!" Hermione interrupts. She starts walking upstairs to her room when she spies her father carrying her younger step-brother, Toby, to bed. If there was one person Hermione disliked more than Karen it was Toby. Although he was barely 1 years old, she doesn't like the fact that he gets more of her fathers attention than she does. And Karen allows him to play with Hermiones stuffed toys.

From the hall, a loud bang is heard. "She treats me like a stepmother in a fairy tale no matter what I do," Karen tells her husband as he comes back downstairs.

#&#

Hermiones lying on her bed when she notices something missing from her shelves.

"My book! Someones been in here again! I hate it! I HATE IT!!" She storms into Toby's room. And on the floor by his crib is her book, 'Grimms Fairy Tales'.

It's raining very heavily, and a pissed off Hermione is about to return to her room, but she stops when she hears Toby starting to cry.

"What do you want? Do you want a story?" Hermione asks the screaming baby. "Fine!

"Once up on a time there was a beautiful young girl, whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child who wanted everything for himself, and the young girlwas pratically his slave. But what no one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl and given her certain powers. So one night when the child and been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help."

By this point in her story a group of goblins had gathered to listen.

"'Say the right words,' the goblins said. 'And we'll take the child to the Goblin City and you will be free.'

"But the girl knew the Goblin King would keep the baby for ever and ever, and turn it into a goblin. So the girl suffered in silence. Until one night, when she was tired and angry, and she could no longer stand it."

Toby begins to cry so she picks him and tries to calm him. He won't stop.

"Stop it! I'll say it. I'll say the words." Hermione threatens the screaming infant. "I wish... I wish..."

The group of goblins are excitedly waiting for her to say the right words.

Toby continues crying and she snaps. "I can bear it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child away from me!" Hermione shouts.

The goblins groan. She hasn't said the right thing. "Did she say it?" a stupid goblin from the back asks. They groan again and one hits him over the head.

"Toby, stop it!" Hermione says. "I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins take yo away."

One of the goblins mumbles, "'I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now.' Is it that hard?"

"I wish... I wish..." she stops. 'It won't work she tells herself and then I'll be disappointed at the fact it didn't'. She puts Toby back in the crib and walks off.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now." she tells a screaming Toby as she leaves his room. She is walking away when she realizes the crying has stopped. _'No. It couldn't have worked it, was just a silly little story. Then again he wouldn't have just stopped crying. Or would he? The story could have scared him. He's only one! Like he understands what you're saying. I'd better go check on him'_. She thinks.

She walks back into Toby's room and sees only an empty crib. "Toby! Toby! Where are you?" The panic stricken girl screams.

"In my castle. Just like you wishedm," a masculine voice replies.

She turns round and is greeted by smirking man. (Place all bets here if you think you know who it is). He has pale skin, with white blonde hair and steel grey eyes. He wore black jeans, and a green shirt with black gloves on his hands.

"You're... You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King."

"I am" he replies.

"I want my brother back, please." Hermione tried to sound brave but she was scared shitless.

"Go on Hermione. Go back to your room, read your books. Forget all about the baby," he tells her sweetly.

"I can't," she whispers. "Please, where is Toby?"

"He's in my castle," he replies bored with this conversation (well he has just told earlier). "The castle, beyond the Goblin City. That you have no hope of reaching."

As he tells her, he points out a big castle in the centre of a twisting, bleak maze. Hermione quickly looks at her surroundings. She notices it looks forbinding and deserted. She feels scared by the lack of people (_'Do they even have people here? After all he is the GOBLIN King.' _she thinks to herself), and the man standing behind. Though she won't let him know that.

"Doesn't look that bad," she tells him, uncertainly.

He rolls his eyes and smirks before telling, "You have 13 hours in which to solve my labyrinth, before your baby brother becomes one of us, forever!" And in burst of glitter he has disappeared.

"Bet he practices those flashy disappearances in the mirror," Hermione mummbles. Then a little louder, "Come on feet."

And with that, Hermione Granger starts her adventure in Draco(s), King of the Goblins, labyrinth...

TBC


	2. The Journey Starts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my copy the films! So I own something, YAY!!!

**Chapter 2: The Journey Starts**

Hermione walked along the outside of the Labyrinth, looking for a door, an opening, any way to get in. She had been walking for a little while when she came across a dwarf.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asks the strange black haired dwarf. He turns around, and Hermione notes that he has beautiful green eyes (hidden behind a pair of glasses), a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead and he is carrying a small purse type thing around his waist (which appears to hold gold of some kind).

"Oh, its you," he tells her. He doesn't appear to be happy to see her or very kind towards the stranger who is lost.

"I have to get through this labyrinth. Can you help me?" Hermione asks the dwarf as he starts walking off. He picks up a bottle of something and starts spraying fairies.

"Fifty-nine," he says as he kills it. Hermione rushes over to the fairy and tries to aid it. But the fairy bites her, and she immediately drops it. "It bit me!" The dwarf nods, as he kills yet another fairy. "Sixty!" he says and cheers a little.

"Your horrible!" Hermione tells him.

"No I'm not. I'm Harry Potter!" The dwarf tells her. "And who are you?"

"Hermione," she tells Harry.

"Do you know where the door is?" Hermione asks Harry. "Maybe," he replies. Harry isn't interested in helping her, as Draco would banish him to the Bog if he did so. 'No' Harry thought, 'I can't help her. Well maybe I could show her where the door is? No!' And so the mini dabate continued until Hermione's voice pulled him back to reality.

"Well, where is it?"

"What?"

"The door?"

"What door?"

"It's hopeless asking you anything!" Hermione yells.

"Not if you ask the right questions."

"How do I get into the Labyrinth?" Hermione asks him. 'Argh! I've never met someone so annoying. He worse than that arrogant bastard that showed up and took Toby. Toby! I hope he's Okay, poor kid all alone. I've gotta hurry. Just wish that damn dwarf would stop being so difficult!'

"Ah, now that's more like it. You get in...there," Harry points at a door that had been solid wall only moments perviously.

The door opened, and Hermione cautiously walks in. She looks both left and right, and notices they're both the same. Long dusty paths covered in branches of dead trees, no turns, no castle, no Toby.

Harry walks off, leaving an unhappy and slightly pissed Hermione behind him.

Hermione turns round and says, "Thanks for nothing, Harold!"

"It's Harry!!" the dwarf shouts back.

Hermione starts down the right path. She runs for along time, but sees no corners, doors or openings. In fustration she kicks a stone and falls on to the ground. She learns against the wall when she hears a little voice say, "'Allo."

Hermione looks down and sees a blue, fuzzy worm. "You're a worm, right?" It nods. "Do you know the way through this place?"

"No, I'm just a worm." It replies.

"Argh! I'm trying to get through this stupid place but there aren't any turns or openings or anything."

"You aren't looking right. It's full of openings," it tells her. "There's one right over there." It nods in the direction of the opposite wall.

"There's no opening," Hermione tells. She is confussed by the fact that this worm would tell that there is an opening where there is obviously only solid wall.

"Of course there is," it replies.

Hermione gets up and walks towards the wall, she puts her hands out in front of her and walks to where the supposed opening is. She is both surprised and releaved when she doesn't walk into a brick wall.

"Thank you," Hermione tells it with a large smile on here face. She knew she was a step closer to getting Toby back.

"Things aren't always what they seem here. Don't take anything for granted." It replies.

She turns to go left, but the worm warns her against it. "No, not that way. Don't ever go that way."

"Ok, thanks again," Hermione tells the worm as she changes direction.

"If she'd 'ave kept on goin' down that way she'd 'ave gone straight to that castle." the worm tells itself smuggly (AN: is that a word?).

#&#

Hermione walks around a, now, bendy maze. On a pillar she sees lots of hands all pointing in different directions. The largest is pointing in the opposite to which she is looking. She turns and sees the Goblins Kings castle in the distant and walks that way.

"I'm coming Toby!"

#&#

In the Goblin Castle, Draco has become bored and turns to one of his goblins and says:

"You remind me of the babe."

"What babe?"

"The babe with the power."  
**"**What power?"

"The power of voodoo."

"Who do?"  
"You do."  
"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe." Draco finishes. Before starting to sing (with the help of the goblins)...

"I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
  
What could I do?  
  
My baby's love had gone  
  
And left my baby blue  
  
Nobody knew:

(CHORUS)

What kind of magic spell to use?  
  
Slime and snails  
  
Or puppy dogs' tails  
  
Thunder or lightning  
  
Then baby said _(Toby gurggles)  
_  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
  
Put that baby spell on meJump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
  
Put that magic jump on me  
  
Slap that baby, make him free  
  
I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try  
  
What could I do?  
  
My baby's fun had gone  
  
And left my baby blue  
  
Nobody knew  
  
(CHORUS)

What kind of magic spell to use?  
  
Slime and snails  
  
Or puppy dogs' tails  
  
Thunder or lightning  
  
Then baby said _(Toby gurggles)  
_  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
  
Put that baby spell on me  
  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance) (x4)  
  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump) (x2)  
  
Put that baby spell on me (ooh)

(Draco uses one of his crystals to spy on Hermione. He sees her walking through his Labyrinth getting lost and more confussed, he smiles. Not a kind, pleasent smile but one of malice and hate.

"In nine hours and 23 minutes, you'll be mine," Draco tells Toby.)

Dance magic, dance  
  
Dance magic, dance  
  
Put that baby spell on me  
  
Jump magic, jump  
  
Jump magic, jump  
  
Put that magic jump on me  
  
Slap that baby make him free  
  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
  
Jump magic, jump  
  
Put that magic jump on me  
  
Slap that baby  
  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
  
Dance magic, dance  
  
Slap that slap that baby make him free  
  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)

#&#

Hermione runs up a set of stairs and turns right, and walks forward until she realizes its a dead end. She turns around and sees the stairs have disappeared.

"Thats not fair!" she shouts.

"That's right, it's not fair." She turns to see 4 guards (One set of boy twins with flaming red hair, and a set of girls with black hair).

"Well with no stairs, what am I suppose to do?" she asks them.

"The only thing to do is try one of these doors." Fred says.

Pamda then says "One leads to the castle. And the other leads to..."

"CERTAIN DEATH!" They all finish.

"Well, which one is which?" Hermione asks them.

"We can't tell you," Fred replies.

"Why not?"

"We don't know," Fred tells Hermione.

"But they do," Pamda says, as she and Fred point to their twin. "Ok, then I'll ask them," Hermione states.

"No you can't ask us. You can only ask one of us," George explains to her.

"It's in the rules. And one of us always tells the truth and one of us always lies. That is a rule too." Parvati then continues to tell her "He always lies!" as she points to George.

"No, I don't! I tell the truth!" George shouts. "Oh, what a lie!" Parvati retorts. Fred and Pamda find their twins arguement funny and start laughing behind their hands.

'The people here are crazy. First that arrogant bastard they call king, who is obvisiously in love with himself. Then that wierd little dwarf. Now I have to deal with two sets of crazy twins. Why is nothing normal here? Why can't everyone be sane.' Hermione interupts the twins arguements by asking George "Ansewer yes or no. Would she tell me that your door leads to the castle?"

George thinks about it, he then looks at Fred who shrugs and then at the girls. "Yes."

"The that door (pionts to the girls door) leads to the castle and yours leads to certain death." Hermione tells him.

"How do you know? She could be telling the truth." George challenges her.

"But then you wouldn't be. So if you told me she said yes the answer must still be no." Hermione tells him.

"But I could be telling the truth." George says. "Then she would be lying. So if you told me she said yes, I know the answer is still no," Hermione finishes explaining.

"Wait a minute. Is that right?" George asks Parvati. "I don't know. I've never understood. I'm the beauty out of me and her" Parvati says as she points at Pamda. Pamda becomes angry and pulls faces behind her sisters back, causing and Fred and George to giggle.

"No, it's right. I figured it out. I think I'm getting smater. This is a piece of cake."

Pamda and Parvati move away from their door and allow Hermione to pass. She steps into a corridor, but only has a small chance to see what is there before the floor collapses beneath her...

TBC

#&#

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been on holiday and then my school started on thursday. However, chapter three should be up soon!! And remember to review!!!!!!


End file.
